


rehearsal

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: – Боже, Бэк, – вымученно застонал Чанёль, хватая парня за бедра и чувствуя, как член в трусах отзывается на его ненавязчивые движения. – Ну что ты делаешь?– А на что похоже? – облизывая губы, спросил Бэкхён. – Я репетирую.





	rehearsal

_It spread without a reason  
My thirst which craves for you*_

 

Время давно перевалило за полночь, и в общежитии стояла тишина. Лишь из одной комнаты негромко лилась музыка. Бэкхён чуть убавил громкость на ноутбуке, чтобы бдительный Чунмён случайно не услышал, что они до сих пор развлекаются вместо сна, и шагнул к кровати. На свежевыглаженном белье лежал, закинув руки за голову и прикрыв глаза, Чанёль. На нем были одни лишь боксеры, и мышцы на его животе красиво выделялись, вырисовывая манящий рельеф. 

Забравшись на кровать, Бэкхён подполз чуть ближе к нему, уселся на его бедра и начал ненавязчиво покачиваться в такт разливающейся по комнате музыке. Чанёль распахнул глаза и уставился на него внимательным взглядом, не сводя глаз с сосредоточенного лица. Бэкхён негромко пропевал строчки себе под нос в томительном ожидании припева. И когда наконец дождался, начал извиваться всем телом, недвусмысленно проезжаясь задницей по чужому паху. Его тело рисовало красивую волну каждый раз, когда он повторял движения из хореографии, а у Чанёля внутри возбуждение сворачивалось в горячий, пульсирующий клубок.

– Боже, Бэк, – вымученно застонал он, хватая парня за бедра и чувствуя, как член в трусах отзывается на его ненавязчивые движения. – Ну что ты делаешь?

– А на что похоже? – облизывая губы, спросил старший. – Я репетирую.

Бэкхён стянул с себя майку, мягко оглаживая ладонями изгибы собственного тела. Губы его влажно блестели, и Чанёлю хотелось поймать их в глубокий поцелуй. Но он знал, что Бэкхён не позволит ему, пока не наиграется. 

– Мы уже отрепетировали, – хрипло выдавил Чанёль, наблюдая, как тонкие ладони прошлись по соскам, пересчитали выпирающие ребра и двинулись вниз, под резинку трусов. Бэкхён дразняще оттянул пальчиками ткань и быстро отпустил – резинка ощутимо шлепнула о бледную кожу, наверняка оставляя на ней красную полосу. 

Но Бэк даже не поморщился, продолжая усиленно ерзать на чужом теле. Чуть приподнявшись, он стянул с себя трусы и опустился на чужой живот, соприкасаясь самым интимным с горячей кожей Чанёля. Бэкхён тяжело выдохнул и снова завозился, потираясь членом и мошонкой о его напрягшийся живот. Чанёль до боли прикусил нижнюю губу, глуша стон, и, решившись, дернул парня на себя. 

Бэкхён упал на его грудь, наверняка больно ударившись подбородком о его плечо, и, одарив Чанёля горящим злобой взглядом, ощутимо вцепился зубами в его горло. Распластавшись по его груди, Бэк перешел укусами на ухо, с особым удовольствием прихватывая зубами нежную мочку и хрупкий хрящик. И, вдоволь поигравшись с торчащими ушами, взял наконец в ладони его лицо и крепко поцеловал, раскрывая языком полные губы и ныряя в горячую глубину. 

Чанёль уложил одну ладонь на его шею, собственнически сжимая пальцы, а вторую – на спину, покрывшуюся маленькими каплями пота, и повел ею вниз, сладко надавливая на выпирающие позвонки. Бэкхён изогнулся дугой от приятных прикосновений и оторвался от его рта, упершись в его лоб своим. Он жарко и быстро дышал в приоткрытый рот Чанёля и невесомо оглаживал чувствительные местечки за его ушами.

Пользуясь мимолетной беззащитностью старшего, Чанёль спустился ладонью чуть ниже поясницы и невесомо погладил пальцами впадинку между разгоряченных ягодиц. Бэкхён опалил его губы горячим выдохом и переместил ладони на затылок, несильно сжимая пряди. Чанёль чуть надавил подушечкой пальца на дырочку и неспешно скользнул внутрь. Бэкхён подавил вскрик, но чуть подался назад, насаживаясь глубже. 

– Ты что, на повтор поставил? – едва слышно спросил Чанёль, когда песня начала проигрываться по новой.

– Даа, – выстонал Бэк, царапнув его сосок.

Чанёль жадно вгляделся в его искаженное удовольствием лицо и добавил второй палец. Бэкхён обессиленно уперся лбом в его плечо, мысленно готовясь к грядущему удовольствию, которое не заставило себя ждать. Растягивая податливые мышцы, Чанёль ткнулся пальцами именно туда, где горячим клубком вилось чужое возбуждение. Бэк дернулся всем телом и легко прихватил губами кожу на его шее. 

Позволив чужим пальцам еще несколько минут подвигаться внутри себя, он приподнялся и уперся коленями в матрас. Истекающий смазкой член покачнулся и ткнулся влажной головкой в его живот, чуть пониже пупка. Пальцы Чанёля медленно покинули растянутый проход, и Бэкхён опустил ладонь на его член. Слегка поводив дрожащими пальцами туда-сюда, он размазал смазку по нежной коже и чуть приподнял бедра. Смазки было достаточно для безболезненного проникновения, и, придерживая влажную головку, Бэкхён аккуратно опустился, чувствуя, как член заполняет его сантиметр за сантиметром, аккуратно раздвигая горячие стенки.

Бэк шумно выдохнул, усевшись полностью, и легко качнул бедрами. Головка члена внутри него уперлась точно в простату, и парень не смог сдержать довольного стона. Чанёль огладил горячими ладонями его влажные бедра и переместил их на мягкие ягодицы, с силой сжимая в пальцах аккуратные половинки. 

Бэкхён приподнялся и снова тяжело опустился на члене. Чужая плоть заполняла его без остатка, раскрывая и принося привычное удовольствие, негой растекающееся по телу. Чанёль невесомо погладил его живот и, поднявшись выше, царапнул затвердевшие соски. Бэк коротко вскрикнул и упал ему на грудь, горячо и часто задышав на ухо. Чанёль пару раз вскинул бедра, но Бэкхён продолжал лежать на его груди, совсем утонув в пучинах удовольствия.

Тогда Чанёль, не в силах больше терпеть его неторопливый темп, перевернул парня на спину и снова вошел: глубоко, почти до самого основания. Не дав ему ни минуты на то, чтобы прийти в себя, он начал двигаться, быстро и точно. Бэкхён под ним заметался, не переставая подаваться навстречу, и тело его извивалось волной, то вставая на лопатки, то вновь опускаясь на копчик.

Чанёль схватил его за талию двумя руками, продолжая насаживать на себя в быстром темпе, а затем вдруг остановился и склонился к нему, целуя распухшие влажные губы. Бэкхён отвечал невпопад, стараясь просто не задохнуться от чужого напора, и не переставал царапать ногтями его плечи. 

– Двигайся, – взмолился он, когда терпеть сладкую пытку стало совсем невозможно. И Чанёль подчинился, снова встав на колени и неспешно покачивая бедрами. Поймав его ладони, он переплел вместе их пальцы и, поднеся к губам небольшой замочек из сцепленных рук, оставил на чужих костяшках невесомый поцелуй. Бэкхён задохнулся от этого чувственного порыва и сладко задрожал всем телом. Чанёль, почувствовав, что он уже на грани, толкнулся в последний раз особенно глубоко и замер.

Когда наслаждение разлилось внутри горячей лавой, Бэкхён сжался на чужом члене, чувствуя, как нутро заполняется горячей спермой, и кончил, пачкая живот.

Чанёль упал на спину и подтащил его к себе, укладывая на плечо и целуя во влажный висок.

– Вот и порепетировали, – пропуская сквозь пальцы мокрые прядки его волос и наблюдая за дрожью ресниц, устало выдохнул он.

**Author's Note:**

> *EXO - Artificial Love


End file.
